Asynchronous messaging may be used in a number of different applications running on a network. However, these applications may use asynchronous messaging functions provide by a dedicated server, thereby hindering the application from functioning independently in a serverless system. One such application may be buddy list functionality in an instant messaging (IM) application.
Traditionally, messaging systems may use a dedicated server for receiving and publishing IM buddy request and reply messages. This system may require that all users subscribe to a particular service and trust that service, and all servers. The system may also require Internet connectivity. The use of a dedicated server also does not provide the flexibility that may be provided in a serverless system. Alternatively, email may be used as an asynchronous messaging system to facilitate request and response messages.